With development of science and technology, a growing number of electronic devices are introduced to people's lives, such as mobile phones, tablets, notebooks, smart televisions and the like, and these electronic devices bring great convenience to people's lives.
Currently, an electronic device such as a tablet or a smart phone has at least a housing mostly made of rigid material, and cannot deform in any way. When the electronic device is placed in an accommodating space, for example, inserting a smart phone into a user's pants pocket, the smart phone fits the space of the pocket, i.e., the accommodating space of the smart phone. When the user sits down, the space in the pocket is changed. However, the smart phone cannot deform, and thus there occurs a problem that such conventional electronic device cannot autonomously become matched with the accommodating space thereof. In this case, the mobile phone is susceptible to damage, and the user may feel pain as the smart phone leans against the user's body.